


Shadow

by Veronibell



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: horror i guess, possibly poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared. Heartbeat racing. Nate raced through the house.<br/>A creek on the stairs. Every part alert. Nate froze to listen.<br/>Blood pounding. Eyes wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I had a photo prompt for this, as originally this was posted on LJ for a halloween fic thing.  
> The base of this is actually a poem that I wrote while babysitting in a house that creaked and creeped me out where there was no cell reception.   
> This was a new style of writing for me.  
> Enjoy.

Scared. Heartbeat racing. Nate raced through the house.  
A creek on the stairs. Every part alert. Nate froze to listen.  
Blood pounding. Eyes wide. Every sound now seemed amplified.  
Wind whistling. On the edge. This was so far out of what he knew.  
No way out. Impossible to scream. He needed to find the others.  
Responsibility kept him rooted. To himself and the ones he had found.  
Distant cars. No help near. They were completely isolated from anything.  
Not alone. Yet no comfort. Nate needed to find a way out.  
Scratching. Images flash to mind. He couldn't stop it even if he tried.  
A new image with each blink. Of his men bloody and broken.  
Rain on tin. Please God help me. It came unbidden from his mind.  
Eyes beginning to droop. Must stay awake. But he was just so tired.  
Rattling in the chimney. Eyes snapping open. He still needed to find Brad.  
The blink of passing headlights. His hope receded. So close but still too far away to help.  
Horror films flashed into his mind. Each worse than the last. Nate was now desperate to find Brad.   
Rain sounds like tires on gravel. His sanity and rationality were slowly dissolving.  
The wind picks up. The rain heavier. If he didn't find Brad soon he would be dead.  
They creak, whistle, scratch and rattle louder.  
Like a crowded room they speak to the other.  
Isolated. Nowhere to turn. Desperation was turning to defeat for Nate now.  
He could not leave. He would not leave them. Ray and Walt were weak from fighting something they did not know.  
Yet part of him did not want to remain. He wanted to be where he knew he was safe.  
Breathing. That which was not his own. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  
He could hear it. He could feel it. He only hoped it was a friend not foe.  
Afraid. Blood pounding. Nate's adrenaline spiked.  
Silence descends. Stillness installed. He could not even hear the laboured breathing of Ray and Walt.  
He was painfully aware. But helpless to act. He had no SOP for this situation.  
Throat aching to scream. So desperately he wanted to shout for Brad.  
Windows black as coal, unforgiving. It did not tell of what was out there.  
He shivered as the night grew suddenly colder. Nate watched as his breath puffed out in white clouds.  
Its icy fist gripped his heart. Apprehension rushed in waves through him.  
His fear escalated. Now he grew restless and jumpy. It was a long time since he had felt calm.  
Unfamiliar environment. Weary soul. This was not something any of them were prepared for.  
Fear and panic become fatigue. Nate was exhausted from the hours of fear and panic.  
A reflection, a flash. It had his heart racing. Nate hoped they had not returned.  
All his adrenaline had been released. Was it over? He hoped it was he just needed to find Brad.  
The end will come not soon enough. He can take his men home.  
Then he can rest. Briefly. Nate could see a mountain of paper work to explain this nightmare.  
Fleetingly he relaxed. Breathing a sigh. He let himself slump against the wall.  
The wind howls. Beats against glass. It's frenzy renewed.  
Don’t look out the window. Only more horrors would greet him.  
The dark would only provoke panic. That was all it had one on this mission  
Oh God. The lights dim. Nate closed his eyes and breathed  
They flicked as he grew panicked. He could not take more of this.  
The tick of cooling metal matched his heart. It beat steadily while his mind became erratic.  
Impossibly slow now the world sharpened. His combat instinct heightened.  
Everything now seems dangerous. More so than before.  
Paranoid. Anxious. Flustered. Nate could not settle on a dominant emotion.  
His mind brought forward an abandoned house. He recalled all the childhood horror stories he was told.  
Like an old film reel. Grey and weathered. From the outside it seemed harmless.  
Bricks and leaves. An empty window. The lightening cracks and flashes.  
Figures appear. Silhouetted by the flash.  
His mind screamed. But a new noise replaced the old. A sound he was happy to hear.  
A car. Salvation is here. Now he could make certain Brad as alright.  
This nightmare was over. Nate found all his men alive.  
He began to leave the creaking, whistling, scratching, rattling be. Getting into the truck with Brad by his side.  
Leaving Nate looked back at the house and so the six figures surrounded by fog. they spoke to him.   
“You are brave. Be not afraid of us.”  
One of the figures now had a face. Nate's. Then Brad's. Then Walt's. Then Ray's.


End file.
